In the related art, as this tape printing device, a handheld thermal transfer printer has been known (refer to PTL 1).
The handheld thermal transfer printer is provided with a cassette in which a label material and a thermal transferring ribbon are mounted, and a printer main body in which the cassette is detachably mounted and which produces a label by performing printing on the cassette. A cassette bay in which the cassette is mounted, a display, and a keypad are sequentially disposed on a front surface of the printer main body from the tip end side. A print head, a driving roller, and a connector are disposed on the cassette bay. In addition, a cutter lever is disposed near the cassette bay. An interface port is disposed on a right side surface of the printer main body, and a power line adapter is disposed on a front side surface. Also, a chargeable battery is provided inside the printer main body.
A user holds the printer main body in hand by putting a hand on a rear side of the keypad, and performs inputting and editing using the keypad while seeing the display. After performing inputting and editing, if printing is instructed, the driving roller and the print head are driven, and printing is performed on the label material which is fed out from the cassette. In addition, a printed part of the label material is cut by operating the cutter lever, and thus a label is produced.